militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
335th Airlift Squadron
The 335th Airlift Squadron is an inactive United States Air Force Reserve unit. It was last active with the 514th Operations Group, based at McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey. It was inactivated on 30 September 1995 History Activated by ConAC in 1949 as Air Force Reserve transport unit, may or may not have been manned or equipped until 1951. Equipped with C-46 Commando transports. Elevated to active service due to Korean War, 1951-1953 Transported U.S. Army troops and cargo, provided aerial resupply, and dropped paratroopers within the U.S. and performed similar duties worldwide. Inactivated as administrative unit in 1953. Reactivated in the reserves in April 1953, Equipped with C-119 Flying Boxcar theater transports. Recruited and trained Air Force Reserve personnel to provide tactical airlift of airborne forces, their equipment and supplies and delivery of these forces and materials by airdrop, landing or cargo extraction systems for Tactical Air Command airlift operations. Moved to Stewart AFB in 1961 with closure of Mitchel AFB. Then to McGuire AFB in 1963 as part of ConAC realignment of Tactical Air Command Troop Carrier units. Inactivated 1970 as part of phaseout of Flying Boxcars. Reactivated in July 1973 at McGuire AFB and equipped with C-141 Starlifter intercontinental heavy transport. Performed worldwide airlift of personnel, equipment and supplies as Air Force Reserve Military Airlift Command training squadron. Inactivated September 1995 as part of phaseout of C-141 operations. Lineage * Constituted 335th Troop Carrier Squadron, Medium, 10 May 1949 : Organized on 26 June 1949 : Ordered to Active Service on 1 May 1951 : Inactivated on 1 Feb 1953 * Activated in the Reserve on 1 Apr 1953 : Re-designated: 335th Tactical Airlift Squadron on 1 Jul 1967 : Re-designated: 335th Military Airlift Squadron on 25 Sep 1968 : Inactivated on 1 April 1970 * Reactivated on 1 July 1973 : Re-designated: 335th Airlift Squadron on 1 Feb 1992 : Inactivated on 30 Sep 1995 Assignments * Continental Air Command 10 May 1949 * 514th Troop Carrier Group, 26 Jun 1949-1 Feb 1953; 1 Apr 1953 * 514th Troop Carrier Wing, 14 Apr 1959-17 Jan 1963 * 903d Troop Carrier (later Tactical Airlift) Group, 17 January 1963-1 Apr 1970 * 514th Military Airlift Wing, 1 Jul 1973 * 514th Operations Group, 1 Aug 1992-30 Sep 1995 Stations * Birmingham Municipal Airport, Alabama, 26 Jun 1949 * Mitchel Air Force Base, New York, 10 Oct 1949-1 Feb 1953; 1 Apr 1953 * Stewart Air Force Base, New York, 15 March 1961 – 17 January 1963 * McGuire Air Force Base, New Jersey, 17 Jan 1963-1 April 1970; 1 July 1973 – 30 September 1995 Aircraft * Unknown, 1949-1950 * C-46 Commando, 1951-1953 * C-119 Flying Boxcar, 1953-1970 * C-141 Starlifter, 1973-1995 References * 335th Airlift Squadron History and Lineage * Ravenstein, Charles A. (1984). Air Force Combat Wings Lineage and Honors Histories 1947-1977. Maxwell AFB, Alabama: Office of Air Force History. ISBN 0-912799-12-9. * Mueller, Robert, Air Force Bases Volume I, Active Air Force Bases Within the United States of America on 17 September 1982, Office of Air Force History, 1989 Category:Military units and formations established in 1949 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1995